warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Doepaw
By *Ivy 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Song by Never Shout Never: Jane Doe. Plot Summary A new apprentice to Bayclan Intermediate School catches the high-class Eaglepaw's eye. Songfic Eaglepaw rolled his blue eyes as Brightpaw prodded his side, giggling. "Look! There's a gaggle of first year's now, just ready to be intimidated." Weirdly enough, she said this sentence with brightness and charm, even though the statement was just plain evil. Chucking to himself, Eaglepaw looked up to the beauty named Brightpaw. "That sounds great, doesn't it," he mewed smoothly. Brightpaw beamed, batting her eyelashes. '(I. E. Cats have eyelashes, according to the person who made Ivypaw blink snow out of her eyelashes in Fading Echoes :D)' "Oh! There's a naive-looking one near us!" Eaglepaw eagerly turned around. Jane Doe. His eyes widened. He was supposed to intimidate HER? The young light brown-rosy tabby didn't look naive, to say the least. It was as if she was sizing up the building that sat behind Eaglepaw and Brightpaw. Hesitantly, the second year mewed, "Y-you want to bully her?" "Pshyeah! Don't you remember what the second years did to us last year?" Brightpaw tilted her head down and gazed at the tabby first year with a hungry look in her eye. "They made us know that they were in charge of us." Snapping out of her trance, Brightpaw turned and puckered her lips. "Unless you want to break that tradition?" "Wh. What. I. Achem," Eaglepaw cleared his throat and put on his best charm-face. "Let me handle this, Bright. I want to intimidate my first." Brightpaw purred like a lioness. "You go, tiger." But his eyes never left the apprentice. I don't even know you, But I know fo' sho'. That you are beautiful So baby let me know Your name. Eaglepaw padded to the apprentice with sure paws. She had just sighed and straightened her back. Was she nervous? Well, if she was, she didn't show it. Now, she had no reason to be nervous! Unless.... She was warned of the bullies, abundant at an environment like this? No. No cat would dare. Or was she a cat that just moved from Woodclan? That just encouraged Eaglepaw more. If he was the first cat she would meet in Bayclan, then this impression would be important. He slightly smirked and stretched his shoulders a little to introduce himself. "Hi there." The apprentice started a bit, but her eyes never left the Bayclan Intermediate School. "Hey." Passive, was she? "So. Never seen a school before or something?" he joked, trying to make her look at him and not the mousebrained building. She didn't laugh, but her eyes snapped to his. "Well, yeah," she said cheerfully. "Islandclan cat, you know. We didn't really have a system. Just had class outside all day!" To this, Eaglepaw was kind of shocked. Islandclan! Well, that was special. Damn what's her name? Cause I'm overly attracted And terribly convinced that she could be my princess And I could be her prince. Eaglepaw realized that he was staring. "Yeah, weird, isn't it," the cat said in the same tone. She obviously took his staring as a bad thing. "Oh! Well, no! It's cool. I mean, really cool. That's why I was staring. I didn't think that you were weird. I mean, if I did, then I'd be a total mousbrain! Only smart cats appreciate diversity in the school! And smart cats can be cats that didn't go to school, too! But you would know. You would totally know." What in the name of Starclan was he doing?! He was STUTTERING. Eaglepaw NEVER stuttered. He could win over any she-cat of any age. Why not her? And I felt that way, since Since I saw Jane Doe. Jane Doe. However, the cat was smiling. "You're funny, you know," she laughed. Eaglepaw could only manage a weak smile. The tough tom was feeling queazy. QUEAZY. I don't think I know you, But I know fo' sho'. That I could get to know ya. "You're the first cat I've talked to here," she continued, affirming his previous hypothesis. "I got here late, so I didn't really have enough time to socialize." She looked pretty annoyed. Eaglepaw would be too. He was just glad that she wasn't a nerd. He couldn't fall in love with a GEEK. If this cat was upset because she couldn't make friends, then that meant that she was open, cool. It was bad enough that he had fallen for a first year! And so easily, too! Eaglepaw realized that he was staring again. If you let me know Your name. Damn what's her name? Cause I'm overly attracted And terribly convinced that she could be my princess And I could be her prince. "Uh. Um. Well it's nice to meet you!" Eaglepaw just noticed that Brightpaw was still watching his every move. "And don't forget it," he growled. The she-cat blinked in surprise as he sauntered away. And I felt that way, since Since I saw Jane Doe. She's everything I want and more. She's everything I want for sure. She's everything that I want to adore "Am I being superficial?" They were in lunch. Eaglepaw was sitting next to his best tom friend, Dustpaw. He was nothing special, and that's what Eaglepaw enjoyed. He wasn't engulfed with gossip like all the other second years were. "Wait. So you're talking about the light tabby, right?" Eaglepaw nodded. "She's cute. Totally. You talked to her, though, right?" Again, Eaglepaw nodded. Shrugging, Dustpaw took a bite out of his pigeon and thought for a moment. "I think you're just inflatuated by her looks," he mewed bluntly as he swallowed. Eaglepaw laid his head on the lunch table and gazed at nothing. "Not that you should give up," Dustpaw added, seeing that his friend was distraught. "She's totally hot. Go for it. You can get any cat." Not Moss Doe, ''he thought glumly. ''(I. E. I thought that since Moss was a common name, it would substitute for "Jane" in "Jane Doe".) Well baby I am overly attracted And terribly convinced that you could be my lover But I think I lost my chance. Eaglepaw gazed at the she-cat, laughing merrily with a group of first years that she seemed to have befriended. You had me at first glance "Well, you're right. Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" Eaglepaw pretended to scoff. Dustpaw grinned. "Now that's more like it. And your pheasant is getting cold." Eaglepaw glanced at the she-cat again. He immediately looked down. Was she looking at him? Brightpaw hopped next to Eaglepaw, blocking any further attempts to stare like a creeper at the apprentice. "Oh Starclan. You'd never guess what I did to this shriveled up first year. She was so TINY. A light brown tabby. She CRIED when I said something as simple as 'Hey, first year. You dropped your books' and she bawled her eyes out." Eaglepaw let her drone into the background until he heard "light brown tabby". "Wait. The tabby I talked to?" "Oh, no," she said, brushing his comment aside. "Some different one." Obviously, Brightpaw thought that Eaglepaw had bullied the brown tabby he conversed with. Eaglepaw let out a breath of relief. Oh my Jane Doe. Category:Songfic